Ethylene dichloride may be made by direct chlorination of ethylene using chlorine gas made from the chlor-alkali process. In producing the caustic soda electrochemically, such as via chlor-alkali process, a large amount of energy, salt, and water is used.
The production of chlorine and caustic soda by electrolysis of aqueous solutions of sodium chloride or brine is one of the electrochemical processes demanding high-energy consumption. The total energy requirement is for instance about 2% in the USA and about 1% in Japan of the gross electric power generated, to maintain this process by the chlor-alkali industry. The high energy consumption may be related to high carbon dioxide emission owing to burning of fossil fuels. Therefore, reduction in the electrical power demand needs to be addressed to curtail environment pollution and global warming. There is a need to produce chemicals by low energy consumption.